Cinderella
by IheartRonaldWeasley
Summary: A one-shot/songfic father/daughter story about Ginny and Arthur just in time for Father's Day!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the song "Cinderella" By: Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**Cinderella**

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing _

_The weight of the world on my shoulders._

Arthur could hear his five year old daughter, Ginny, playing upstairs in her room. She was chattering with her dolls talking about dancing. She had some music playing and he could hear her skipping around to the tune. Arthur smiled and turned back to all of the paperwork he had brought home fromt the Ministry. Still so much work to be done by tomorrow.

_It's been a long day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying_

_"Dad, I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle _

_And I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Please, Daddy please?"_

As Arthur continued to work on his papers he felt a tug at his sleeve. He smiled down at his daughter, "Yes Ginny, what is it?"

"Daddy, the prince is having a ball, but I don't know how to dance! Please help me!"

"Ginny, sweetheart, I have a lot of work to do. Bill could help you."

"No Daddy, I want you! Please Daddy?"

How could he resist such an adorable little girl? He placed his quill back on the table and held out his hands, "Ok, let's dance."

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon _

_The clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Ginny giggled as Arthur twirled her around and around. He wanted her to stay this young and innocent forever. The last five years had flown by so fast. He wanted this moment to stay frozen in time because he knew the years to come would only go by faster.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_And I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says "Dad the prom is just one week away, _

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Please, Daddy please?"_

Ginny twirled in front of Arthur in the sitting room. "I'm going with Neville. He's really nice. Do you like my dress?"

"Yes Ginny," Arthur said, "You look beautiful. You'll turn a lot of heads."

Ginny smiled and held out her hand, "Daddy, the Yule Ball is next week. Will you help me practice dancing?" Arthur let out a low sigh. "Please Daddy?" Arthur smiled and took Ginny's hand.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

As Arthur spun Ginny around and her beautiful red hair swirled around, he realized how fast the years had gone by. Hadn't he just done this yesterday when she was five? Now here she stands thirteen years old and prettier than ever. He knew boys would be calling on her more and more in the next few years. How had his little girl grown up so fast?

_She came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling_

_Of all they had planned_

_She said, "Dad the wedding's still six months away,_

_But I need to practice my dancing. _

_Oh please, Daddy please?"_

"Mum! Dad!" Arthur heard Ginny scream from the kitchen.

"What is it?' He asked as he ran in to meet her. She was smiling bigger than he'd ever seen as she held out her hand. A beautiful diamond was sparkling on her finger. "Harry and I are getting married!" She squealed. Arthur already knew because Harry had asked for permission, but he still acted surprised.

"That's wonderful honey!" He said as he hugged her.

"We're thinking sometime in May." She gushed.

Arthur shook Harry's hand, "Congratulations! And welcome to the family!"

The night was filled with celebrations and planning for the wedding. After everyone had left or gone to bed Arthur sat at the kitchen table alone. His only daughter was getting married. He couldn't believe she was old enough to be getting married. Was it possible? He reached up and wiped at a tear when he heard someone enter the kitchen behind him.

"Daddy?" Ginny whispered.

"Hey Gin." Arthur smiled.

She smiled back and said, "Dad, I know the wedding is still six months away, but I was wondering if you would help me practice my dancing?" She reached over and took his hand, "Please Daddy?"

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Cause all too soon _

_The clock will strike midnight_

Before he knew it, it was May. Arthur stood outside a tent with Ginny's arm looped through his. "I love you Daddy!" Ginny choked out as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, Ginny." Arthur said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

As he walked her down the aisle he thought back to all of the wonderful memories that they shared while she was growing up. He wasn't ready to let his only daughter go, but he knew it was time. As they reached the end of the aisle he lifted her veil and kissed her one last time and gave her a hug. As she squeezed him tight she whispered, "I'll save you a dance Dad."

Then he gave her arm to Harry and took his seat next to Molly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

_And she'll be gone_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Father's Day to everyone! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
